Siege of Marshrock
The Siege of Marshrock was an attack by Houses Sebolt and Delaguna (with support from Hector and Hahl Najir) on the stronghold of House Blackburn during Parson's attack on the Rainlords. Provocation Originally the Rainlords that attacked the castle were supposed to participate in the siege of Rheinhal but when it was discovered the Blackburns had kidnapped the Elroy children they were sent to bring them down and protect the Rainlords' rear while they attacked Rheinhal. The kidnapping and subsequent attack was planned by Parson, who hoped to divide the Rainlord forces and stall until Sanko arrived, knowing that he could then turn her against the Rainlords. Preliminary Actions The siege lasted three days. The first act of the siege was to create an underground soul net. To do the Rainlords had Dimas take a team to harass the Blackburns from the air. While they distracted the Blackburns the underground team protected the people making the soul net. During this time the underground team, consisting of Asad, Hector, and Jada, encountered a team of Blackburns consisting of Sabas, Silvia, and Fidel. They fought for a bit with Asad eventually overwhelming the Blackburns with help from Hector and Jada. They captured Fidel and Sabas's reapers but Silvia's fled. Battle When the true attack began, Xuan led a strike team to Marshrock consisting of Hector, Dimas, Salvador, and Asad. They were to fight Melchor and his group while Lord Abel seized the castle. During the battle Xuan was tricked into lowering his guard by Melchor who was then able to knock him out of Pan-Rozum. While it seemed as though that would be the end of the battle, Hector was able to rescue Xuan and Duvoss from Melchor's grasp and protect them long enough for Xuan to regrow one hand, at which point he was able to reenter pan-rozum and return to the fight. Aside from this, it seemed to generally be at something of a stalemate. Interruption At the same time, unbeknownst to both sides, Ibai Blackburn became restless in the knowledge that he was missing out on a fight. He escaped his soul-empowered prison and grabbed Emiliana and Chergoa to take with him on an "adventure". He then began to teleport around the castle looking for excitement. At one point he encountered a group of his allies fighting against Abel Sebolt's forces, who he used his power to quickly defeat. Upon seeing his power, his family tried to convince him to consume the souls of the captured reapers for more power, but Chergoa convinced him to refuse. He then teleported away looking for more fights. When he found the area where Xuan's and Melchor's forces were fighting, his presence almost immediately stopped the fighting. At this point, the Blackburns knew that their secret was out and expected to be wiped out, but Chergoa spoke up for Ibai and convinced the attacking force to spare him if the Blackburns surrendered, which they did. Post-Battle After the cease fire the Blackburns surrendered and the Elroys were released. The Blackburns then admitted to their crimes and told the Rainlords about Parson forcing them to betray their comrades. Category:Events